<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait, you can see me? by IDustRoseI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461213">Wait, you can see me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDustRoseI/pseuds/IDustRoseI'>IDustRoseI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Ghost!Luz, I love Edric so much I can't help it, Luz is a curious child, Weird antics, amity is kinda a mood, had to cut It short I'm sorry, may do an epilogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDustRoseI/pseuds/IDustRoseI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity hadn't wanted to move, nor did she want to deal with the extra pests the move would provide</p><p>ONE-SHOT</p><p>Not really a confirmed kiss story but more of Amity has a friend and she will die for her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait, you can see me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't like the way it looks," Amity sneered, looking the dark, dusty house up and down. </p><p>	"Did I ask?" Edric said comically, "It's been in the family for generations - we can't just abandon it." Emira added, patting Amity on the shoulder. </p><p>	"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Amity whispered, rubbing her shoulder and wincing slightly. </p><p>	"Anyway, let's go check it out!" Edric pulled both his sisters by the arm, making sure to step over any roots sticking up throughout the cracked sidewalk.</p><p>	Edric opened the door and flung his sisters inside, settling his hands on his hips and sighing dramatically. </p><p>	"You smell that?" He sniffed enthusiastically - before choking at the dust that invaded his nostrils.</p><p>	"Mm, smells like rotting rodents," Amity rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looking around with a displeased face.</p><p>	The interior of the mansion was even more unnerving than the outside. Take the dark dusty feel of the outside and multiply it by at least 3 times and you have this pitch-black dirty place. </p><p>	Most of the furniture was covered with pure white sheets, not a single stain found. The home's mixture of perfection and grime was certainly making Amity uneasy. If only it was thundering out, that would totally wrap up the mood. </p><p>	"Okay, all 3 rooms are upstairs so let's go ahead and check them out," Emira said, starting to walk up to old dusty stairs. The landing was smaller than she had anticipated, with two paths leading to each side. </p><p>	"Edric and I will take the rooms on the right, Amity you take the one on the left," Emira stated, grabbing her twin's hand and leading him towards their respected rooms. </p><p>	Amity sighed, electing to check out her room and see if she'd need a hazard suit delivered that night. </p><p>	She approached the old, off-white door. It had cracks ranging from the edge to the middle and some that even seemed to split the door in two. </p><p>	Amity tentatively put a hand on the golden handle, turning it slightly and pushing it open a smidge. The door creaked and groaned, opening up into a medium-sized room. The area reeked - almost as if something had died in there. </p><p>	There was a twin bed situated on the left side of the room, it's left face touching the wall. To the right of the bed sat a small stand with what appeared to used to be a lamp. Now, the bulb was shattered and the covering was completely removed. </p><p>	Amity's eyes continued to eye the room, making sure no detail was overlooked. </p><p>	For sure a few things needed to change before she actually slept in the room, including new sheets and getting rid of the horridly ugly brown rug that in no way matched the grey walls.</p><p>	As much as Amity wanted to flop on the bed and relax after that painfully long 10-hour drive, she would rather die before setting her elegant tush on those disgusting sheets. </p><p>	Instead, she decided to go back downstairs and get her sleeping stuff from the car. The moving van wouldn't be there for a couple of days so she would need to get accustomed to sleeping on the floor for a little while. She was a Blight, but it wouldn't kill her to rough it for a day or two. </p><p>-------------------</p><p>	Amity was ready to die. The moving van had been delayed for another week and her siblings did nothing but pester her throughout the entire day.</p><p>	She was ready to pull her hair out, literally. </p><p>	The last straw however was when one of her siblings decided it was a good idea to play piano at 3-am. </p><p>	Amity was going to lose it. It didn't matter which sibling was down there, one of them was going to die. </p><p>	She slowly made her way down the stairs, a spare random frying pan clutched painfully in her hands. </p><p>	The steps creaked with each step she took, but the sound was drowned out by the annoying, nice-sounding piano. </p><p>	Wait a minute, nice-sounding? Amity knew for sure that neither of her siblings could play the piano or any instrument for that matter.</p><p>	She slightly lowered the pan, deciding to check out who was making the noise before she decided if she wanted to bash their skull in or not. </p><p>	Amity rounded the corner that led to the living room, where the redwood grand piano sat. </p><p>	The pianist was still playing, focused hard on their work. Amity slowly peeked, making only half of her self visible to the said pianist. </p><p>	Amity gasped, dropping the pan and alerting the girl at the piano. The girl was tan, but at the same time ghostly transparent. </p><p>	"W-what are you doing in my house?" Amity shouted, shoving an accusatory finger forward. </p><p>	"Wait, you can see me?" The being answered, getting up from the chair and backing away from the confused host. </p><p>	"Oh dear, this isn't good." The being said, running down one of the many halls of the mansion. </p><p>	"Wait! Come back!" Amity yelled, running after the girl. </p><p>	Amity had yet to familiarize herself with the ins and outs of the mansion, so chasing the girl turned out to be quite the challenge. </p><p>	Every other corner or so, Amity would lose the girl, only for her to somehow reappear in a reasonable area. </p><p>	"Wait! Please, I just want to talk." Amity yelled, moving her legs faster to catch up with the girl. </p><p>	The girl laughed, turning back to Amity and smiling wide. Still, she kept running, making sure Amity wouldn't be able to catch her. </p><p>	The girl's laugh resounding through the walls of the mansion - bouncing off every object then hitting Amity with every chuckle she produced. </p><p>	The witch was way too tired to keep going on this wild good chase, and thankfully she no longer had to. </p><p>	She looked up to the sound of someone approaching her and stared wide-eyed into the transparent girl in front of her. </p><p>	Amity panted, straightening her back and quirking an eye at the intruder. </p><p>	"Who are you and what are you doing playing the piano at 3am?" Amity asked, switching her stance and placing a well-manicured hand on her hip. </p><p>	"I'm not used to people living here, I'm sorry if I woke you," The girl said, waving it off silently. </p><p>	"Alright, but you still haven't answered my other question. Who are you?" Amity restated, stepping a little closer to the girl.</p><p>	"Oh! I'm Luz Noceda, and I'm a ghost!" </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>	Said ghost had not stopped following Amity around after that night. When Luz had said she was a ghost, Amity had just looked at her incredulously and gone upstairs to go back to sleep. </p><p>	Try as she might, she couldn't get the pest to leave her alone. Not to say she didn't particularly enjoy the company, it was just the ghost's rambling that could get quite annoying. </p><p>	Apparently, the girl had lived in the house centuries ago, before the place even belonged to the Blights. Luz had yet to tell her how or why she died - Amity guessed that was a story when a little more trust was built.</p><p>	The ghost followed her throughout her classes each day, pointing out certain stuff that the teacher talked of. Amity had looked around to see if anyone else noticed the girl's presence, but it had seemed like she was the only one.</p><p>	It was true that after a couple of days she had grown to really enjoy the girl's company, even going as far as to say that they were friends. </p><p>	Luz's smile was quite contagious when they joked with one another, even once they had played tag in the backyard - along with the neighbor's stares and questioning looks at the young girl running around by herself. </p><p>	Luz was like a breath of fresh air, a reminder to Amity that could be something other than just a Blight. It just sucked that she couldn't exactly be intimate with the girl, as in hugs and 'high-fives'  - which was what Luz had called them.</p><p>	In any case, Amity's depression was at an all-time low and she looked forward to each day more than she ever had before. </p><p>	Amity never thought that her best friend would be a ghost, but she decided that this house would be where she'd want to stay - for the rest of her days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I sort of plan on posting 1 one-shot a night, may change due to school</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>